


Desperate Times

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sort of), F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan hits troll puberty, and it is not fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> based off headcanon #1890 from homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com: 
> 
> "When a troll first hits maturity, for about one month, their hormones go into overdrive. As a result, they crave some form of intercourse, making it so their nooks are soaking wet. All day, every day, until the month is over."

It had been going on for days, and Eridan was about ready to pull his hair out. 

As a sea dweller, it hit him later than the other trolls. He knew it was coming - he could feel it in the tension in his muscles, the sensitivity of his gills and horns. He moped around, becoming antisocial for quite some time - it was easier to avoid everyone than to try to explain why he didn't want to sit too close to them. 

The day it finally hit him, he knew it the moment he woke up. His nook was throbbing and wet in a way it hadn't ever been before. During the night, his genetic fluid had leaked out into the recouperacoon, and the slime around his crotch was tinted violet. His bulge was fully unsheathed, and it curled against his belly, trying to get any friction it could. 

Eridan ran an experimental finger around the base of his bulge and that touch alone made him buck his hips. With his other hand, he ran his fingers up and down his nook, letting out a high-pitched whine. He plunged one finger in and came so hard he saw stars. When he could see straight again, he climbed out of his recouperacoon, grimacing at the streaks of violet left in the slime. 

By the time he had showered off, the throbbing in his nook was back, and Eridan knew it would be a long month. 

\--

Puberty was a very long and difficult process for trolls. After a troll pupated, they would grow until they reached adulthood, usually at nine sweeps. Nine sweeps was when trolls usually stopped growing, and at that point, the drones would start coming. Sexual maturity was reached between six and seven sweeps. The lower end of the hemospectrum (usually) faced maturity first; the higher up on the hemospectrum, the later a troll would experience full maturity. 

Out of all eleven of his friends, Eridan was the last to experience puberty. 

He was seven and a half sweeps when he reached sexual maturity. After Feferi had gone through it, Eridan started thinking there was something wrong with him. Logically, he should have hit maturity before Feferi, and Eridan started worrying. It took reassurance from his lusus, and Feferi, and several medical texts before Eridan would believe that he wasn't a freak of nature who would never mature. 

So of course when he hit maturity, he was relieved. For about twenty seconds. After that, he was just frustrated. He didn't want to wear pants, because the sheer amount of genetic material he was producing would certainly stain them, and his pants were fucking expensive. He didn't want to go near anyone, because his hormones were freaking out all the time, so if someone so much as looked at him the wrong (right?) way, he'd just about come on the spot. He didn't really want to do anything but lay around in his respite block, hoping he wouldn't lose his mind. 

\--

It had been about three weeks since it started. 

The final week was, according to his friends, the worst. 

It wasn't long before Eridan knew that they were right. 

He tried to distract himself any way he could, but just sitting down brought his attention to the slickness between his legs. He tried to stay focused on the book on his lap, but it was rather difficult when he kept subconsciously rubbing his thighs together for even the slightest bit of friction. 

With an unhappy groan, he tossed the book away and flopped down on the couch. Perhaps one of Karkat's stupid movies (that Karkat had been kind enough to loan to him, without so much as a snappy comment) would be mind-numbing enough to keep him preoccupied. 

He managed to get twenty minutes into the movie before he found his hand sliding up the inside of his thigh. 

Eridan heaved a huge, grumpy sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned off the movie and crossed the room, desperate determination in his eyes. In just a moment, his clothes were scattered about the room and he was kneeled on the floor, his bulge was in his hand, and two of his fingers were in his nook. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and quickly pumped his fingers in and out of his dripping nook. Legs shaking, he retrieved his bucket (which he had been carrying around in his sylladex since it started) and shoved it between his thighs. Squeezing his bulge one last time, he came into the bucket. Sounds of his genetic material hitting the bottom of the pail were almost completely covered by the sound of his moans. 

Trying to catch his breath, he moved the bucket off to the side and sat down. Both of his hands and the insides of his thighs were covered in violet genetic material. His bulge retreated inside him, and for a moment he was sated. 

Only for a moment, though. After a few moments, his nook quivered, begging for something to be in it. Something more than his fingers. He groaned in frustration and walked over to his closet, his thighs sliding uncomfortably against each other. In the front of his closet (laying out, since he had been using it rather regularly) was a vibrator. It was long, tapered, and curved, like a bulge, and it had been Eridan's best friend for the last three weeks. He walked back over to his bucket, anxious to get the toy inside him. 

Eridan kneeled over his bucket and slowly eased the toy up inside his nook. He bit his lip and whined at the stretch; the toy was much bigger than his fingers. The stretch was pleasant, though, and the toy pushed against all the right spots. A low moan escaped as he turned the vibrator on. He bucked his hips, rocking the toy inside him. His thighs were shaking, and his fins flared out in arousal. 

He turned the vibrations up, and let out a choked gasp as pleasure shot up his spine. One hand went to the floor, holding him up as he leaned over. Working the toy in and out of his nook, he moaned and whined, feeling his orgasm approach, feeling the heat coil in his gut. Eridan moved his hand just a little faster, thrust the vibrator just a little harder, trying to push himself just a little bit farther. 

The door opened, and Eridan froze as he heard a soft gasp. 

"I'm so sorry!" Feferi exclaimed, her face turning bright magenta. Eridan felt his cheeks flush as he was left speechless in shock. "I should have knocked, oh god how could I have been so stupid. I'm sorry, I'll just.. leave now." She turned to walk away, but stopped when she heard Eridan say something. 

"Fef... please," he said, softly, his voice thick with lust. 

She swallowed, slowly, and turned around. 

Eridan looked up at her with pleading eyes, leaning down on his arm, the other hand still holding on to the vibrator between his legs. He was dripping genetic material into the half-full bucket below him, and his bulge thrashed around, seeking any kind of contact. Eridan's hair was messy, his glasses were askew, and he was panting heavily. 

"Please," he repeated, his voice little more than a desperate whine. 

It was almost silent as Feferi crossed the room - the only sounds heard were Eridan's panting breath and the muted hum of the vibrator. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it as she walked over to Eridan. He looked up at her and watched as she removed her skirt as well. She kicked it to the side and kneeled in front of Eridan. He could see the tip of her bulge was already out, and his flush deepened. She pulled him up by his biceps, and placed his arms over her shoulders. She was so short, she only came up to his collarbone, even though they were both kneeling. One of her hands reached down between them, gripping the vibrater and nudging it, rocking it back and forth. 

"Fef, please," Eridan gasped. "I need more." Her hand slowed and she waited for him to finish. "I need you." 

She smiled and kissed his chest. She withdrew the vibrator and turned it off. Genetic material covered the toy, and Feferi almost wanted to taste it. Instead, she reached around her and slid the toy into her own nook, and set the vibrations to the lowest setting. She shivered and bit her lip as the delightful vibrations sent pleasure shooting up her spine. She moved the bucket out of the way before wrapping her arms around Eridan's waist and pulling him closer. Kissing his chest and running her hands along the gills on his ribs, she pushed him back gently until he was laying down on the floor. Her hands slid down his sides, over his prominent hip bones, to his thighs, which she pulled apart so she could nestle right up against Eridan's crotch. He locked his legs around her waist, and her fully unsheathed bulge rubbed up against his nook. 

Eridan tossed his head back, his breathing shallow, as Feferi's bulge slithered into his nook. He gripped her shoulders and held her against him, her body soft and cool, something to keep him grounded while his mind went blank with pleasure. Her bulge squirmed, stroking all the best places inside him, making his back arch off the floor. She reached one hand down and gently grasped his bulge, running her fingers along the slick length as it wrapped itself around her hand. 

He could feel his orgasm building, slower this time, and he bucked against Feferi's hips, trying to get her to move faster. She kept her steady pace as he kissed her forehead, ran his hands over her neck, her gills, her fluttering fins. Eridan could feel that heat pooling in his gut, and it more intense this time. His breathing quickened and he arched up against Feferi, telling her to get the bucket. She ignored him, and continued rocking against him. She rubbed the base of his bulge, and Eridan let out a loud moan that sounded almost like Feferi's name as he came, purple genetic material shooting from his bulge and leaking from between his thighs. His nook tightened, and Feferi came just a few moments later, her tyrian magenta mixing with his royal purple. She laid down next to him and pulled the vibrater out of her nook. They both stared at each other while they caught their breath and waited for their hearts to stop racing. 

Eridan smiled at her when he realized that the throbbing desire in his nook was gone (at least for the moment). "Thanks," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He gave her a weak smile.

"Not a problem," she said, returning his smile. "I know how much it sucks going through maturity when no one's around to help you." 

Eridan's smile fell when he looked down at their bodies and saw that they were both covered in his genetic material. 

"You want to take a shower?" he asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yes, please." Feferi stood and walked to Eridan's bathroom. Eridan had to wait a few minutes before he could follow her. His legs still felt like jelly. She scrubbed him down in the shower, and Eridan caught himself smiling as he thought that this last week might not be so bad after all. 


End file.
